


My Weakness, My Comfort

by moonpenis (Reyn)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Grinding, Hickeys, Making Out, Neck Kissing, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 13:40:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16996050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reyn/pseuds/moonpenis
Summary: She's become his main weakness, and despite this, she is also his comfort.





	My Weakness, My Comfort

Zuko knew better than to push Katara into anything she might not have been ready to do. Truly, he did.

But despite that, he was still a teenager, and with the amount of time he spent just _watching_  her were enough to drive him mad with how little time he got to actually _be_ with her. And so, when they finally found themselves alone and with no risk of immediate discovery, no matter how hard he struggled against it, Zuko could feel his mostly honorable intentions slowly crumbling with every slight movement Katara made against him. 

He just wanted a taste. Her skin was so smooth and always glistened in the most exotic way when she didn’t bother to bend the water off her body during practice. 

He slipped his fingers into her loose hair, unintentionally drawing a low moan from her as he gently angled her head back so that he could pepper kisses along her jaw and drag his lips down her neck. When she didn’t seem opposed to the idea, he pressed a few kisses up along her jugular before lightly scraping his teeth up towards her ear.

A small gasp filled the air and Zuko paused, waiting to see if Katara would freeze up or subtly try to redirect him. When neither happened, his tongue darted out and he bit down, finally _finally_  getting that taste he had desired.

In his arms, Katara began to squirm. Her body seemed to melt before surging up closer to his. Her breasts began to heave with deeper breaths. Her hands curled and dug into his shoulder blades. All of it felt so delicious against Zuko, he could hardly help himself as he pressed his mouth against her skin a little harder and _sucked_.

Katara’s moan echoed loudly in the small room they were in, and Zuko’s knees nearly went weak at the sound. 

"Katara…” he groaned, forcing himself still in his attempt to pull away thanks to Katara’s hand fisting his hair.

They needed to stop. To slow down. The blood was pounding between Zuko’s legs and his hands were nearly shaking with the need to touch her where she would feel softest. 

The decision was taken out of his hands.

“Don’t,” she whimpered. “Don’t stop.”

In less than a second, Zuko had Katara pinned against the wall, his body fully pressed against hers as he returned to his ministrations along her neck. In his hair, Katara’s grip tightened as a cry was released from her throat.

Along his outer thigh, he could feel her knee rising and was quick to grab it and bring it up in line with his hip. And as he pressed forward into the space the move provided, he knew he was lost to boundaries he was trying to uphold.

...

Katara was wearing her hair down again, causing Zuko to clench his fists against the flood of _want_  that raged through him. 

He wasn’t strong enough to resist following her when she took everyone’s breakfast dishes to the makeshift washroom. They would be alone there, and the slim chance that someone might walk in wasn’t enough to deter him this time.

For a moment he merely stood back and watched her have a bit of fun with the washbin. With a wave of her arms, a mini whirlpool was started, causing the dishes to clank together and suds to rise. When the sounds lessened, he walked forward, coming to a stop just behind her. With a small touch to her hip to announce his presence, he brought his other hand up to gently brush her hair back and out of the way.

The bruise high up on her neck had developed into an array of bright colors that stood out almost beautifully against Katara’s skin. Despite making it a point to keep his fingers gentle, Katara flinched in sensitivity to the mark.

“You still haven’t healed it.”

Eyes focused on her task, Katara shook her head. “I don’t want to.”

Those words struck something deep within Zuko, forcing him to release a shaky breath. He pressed a single kiss just below the damage he had caused and buried his head into her shoulder. 

His arms came up to wrap around her middle, and despite being the one holding her, it felt as if she were the one giving him comfort.


End file.
